10 Years Later
by FINCHEL4EverALWAYS
Summary: This story goes ten years into the future after the first year of college, end of senior year, or end of sophomore year. NOT the end of season 4. It follows these main ships, Finchel, Quick, Klaine, Samcades, Ryley, Brittana, Jitty, Wemma, Tike, and, Bartie (not sure if that's Artie and Betty's ship name) It starts in the end of 2023 and will go into 2024.
1. Meet The Hudson Family

**Here is Finchel! **

**A/N: Takes place in the beginning of October 2023 **

**Chapter 1: The Hudson Family. **

It was early on a Saturday morning, which meant to five year old Jessica Marie Hudson one thing; Daddy was home. And that's all she thought as she tiptoed out of her bright pink bedroom and down the dimly lit hall way. Her 10 month old brother Christopher Gregory Hudson was just starting to fuss around in his crib and would be up any moment now. While her older sister Lilly Elizabeth Hudson who was six was still fast asleep, along with her little sister Paige Helen Hudson.

Jessica silently stood behind her parent's bedroom door, ready to go in and start the day.

"DAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYY!" Jessica yelled charging into her parents bedroom and jumping onto their bed and trying to wake up her father.

Rachel first shot right up out of bed. "Jessica! What on earth are you doing?" She anger whispered.

"I'm waking up daddy! It's Saturday so he's home instead of teaching the stupid big kids." Jessica said to her mom before she yelled once again at her dad. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" And with that Finn shot up out of bed, almost hitting Jessica in the head.

"Oh my god, Jessica I'm sorry, I didn't hit you did I?" Finn worried as he picked her up making sure she wasn't hurt and then giving her a big hug.

"Yes daddy I'm okay. Now put me down." She said getting the stubbornness from her mother.

"Okay…but why did you feel the need to wake me up at seven thirty in the morning." He said as he sat Jessica down between him and Rachel on the bed.

"Because silly, today is Saturday which means you don't have to go to work and you and I can play ALL day!" Jessica explained proudly.

"Jessica sweetie, even though your daddy is home for the weekend, he still has to grade that big test his students took Thursday." Rachel looked over to her daughter while her expression saddened.

"B-but daddy needs to play with me…" Jessica stuttered while trying to keep from crying.

"Oh Jess, don't cry honey. I'll still play with you. I just can't play all day. Okay sweetie?" Finn said wiping the tears off of Jessica's face. "Now, how about you let mommy and I go back to sleep for a hour while you go to your room and play quietly?"

"Okay daddy." Jessica said as she jumped off the bed and skipped down the hallway quietly to her room. Once she got there she looked around her huge bedroom that had soft pink walls with posters of her favorite Broadway musicals all around. Her bed was a full sized bed and sat in the corner next to the window that had white lace curtains. Her bed had a blanket thrown around with the picture of a castle on it and a unicorn jumping out of its huge doors. In the other corner she had a big book shelf and some music that her mom had given her. Then next to the book shelf she had a big cubby holder that had all her toys in it. Her closet and her dresser where in the front of the room, holding all her nice clothes.

Jessica walked over to her cubby system and pulled out her dolls and started to play. About fifteen minutes after she started playing, her bedroom door opened and Paige and Lilly walked in.

"Hey Jessie how's it going." Her little sister Paige asked coming up to her and taking one of the dolls and playing with its hair.

"Good…I'm just waiting for mommy and daddy to get up." Jessica responded taking the doll back from her little sister and giving her a different one.

"Yeah…there's a football game on tonight I think and daddy said he would watch it with me!" Lilly said excitedly while walking to Jessica's book shelf and picking up some of the books. "How on earth do you read all these Jess? They're all about Barbra Streisand and…" She paused for a second picking up another book, "Patti Lupone…I just don't get it. Why would you read all this."

"Uncle Kurt gave me that one!" Jessica snapped at her sister grabbing the Patti Lupone book out of her hand, "He said I need to read up on the great Patti or something like that. Daddy gave me the Barbra Streisand book the one day when we where shopping. He showed me how the thingy called Funny Girl was the first ever Broadway musical Mommy was in."

"When was that?" Paige asked looking up to her older sisters.

"So I see you want to know the story of mom and dad…" Lilly said dramatically walking over to her sisters sitting on the floor.

"Yes…that would be nice…" Paige said shyly.

"Okay...it all began in glee club." Lilly began.

"Like one that daddy teaches?" Paige looked up at Lilly wondering.

"Yes, except this one was the one that brought our whole family together…now shhh and listen okay?" Lilly scolded as Paige and Jessica nodded their heads. "It all started in glee club when there was only Aunt Tina, Aunt Mercedes, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Artie, and mommy and daddy. They somehow got all the jocks and the cheerleaders to join, well, daddy was supposedly a jock, but a lot nicer than the others. They where, Aunt Brittany, Aunt Santana, Aunt Quinn, Uncle Puck, and Uncle Mike. They all went to competitions and they won sectionals but lost regional's because Aunt Quinn was having beth and they left the competition or something like that. Then came Uncle Sam who joined the New Directions, that's what the name of the glee club was called."

"What about Uncle Will and Aunt Emma?" Jessica said as she looked up from what she was doing.

"Oh yeah, Uncle Will was the glee club teacher, and Aunt Emma was their guidance counselor. Moving on…" Lilly said as she clarified something, " They won Sectionals and Regional's and they got to come to nationals here in New York but mommy and daddy kissed on stage at the end of the song daddy wrote and Aunt Santana still blames them for losing…But then NEXT year, They won sectionals and then daddy proposed to mommy for the first time, they where gonna get married when Aunt Quinn got into a car crash and they called it off. Then they went to Chicago for nationals and they won! After that they where going to get married again but daddy was 'really an idiot that day' as Aunt Quinn put it…and he put mommy on a train to New York so she could go to NYADA. They lived apart for two whole years, until one day mommy broke it off with Uncle Brody and they got back together and lived happily ever after. The end!" Lilly finished her story on her parents life without noticing that her mom and dad where in the doorway of Jessica's room.

"It was good lil, but it wasn't spot on." Rachel said laughing as she walked into Jessica's room and picked Paige off the floor.

"Yeah…we so didn't ruin nationals that one time!" Finn laughed coming in behind Rachel.

"Now how about some breakfast before we go shopping for Halloween costumes with Uncle Kurt and Gabrielle?"

"Daddy can you make your chocolate chip pancakes and bacon!" Lilly stood up bouncing with excitement at the idea of bacon.

"Mmm bacon sounds really good…" Rachel said as Finn stared at her.

"I thought you where trying to go back to vegan Rachel? After you gave it up once more when you where pregnant with Chris." Finn pointed out.

"Finn…I lived about twenty two years with out bacon…I think I can eat some more." Rachel stated to Finn as they heard a squeal behind them.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GO FOR TWENTY TWO YEARS WITHOUT BACON? I start to go crazy if I don't have any bacon in a month!" Lilly yelled and then fake fainted onto the carpet.

"Ha ha…yes I will make breakfast for you guys." Finn said defeated as he walked out into the kitchen leaving the girls in the bed room leaving the girls to get ready to go Halloween shopping.

**Okay…I know most of you are probably wondering why on earth Lilly said 'Uncle Brody'. Well…in my story…Rachel and Brody made up sometime during Rachel's sophomore year at NYADA and they became friends after Brody quit his job as a male prostitute. He found someone else that will be named later in this story and now has kids of his own and all. Hope that clarifies everything. **


	2. Meet the Hummel-Anderson Family!

**Hi guys! So this is the Klaine chapter and please don't hate me if it isn't the best thing ever…I mainly write Finchel so this is a whole new world for me. Also, in this story I made Brittany carry a baby that's Blaine's and Kurt's as well as hers and Santana's. I read that in another fan fic and I thought it was a really good idea so if you don't mind I'm going to borrow it! If you don't want me to do so PM me and I'll take it out. But…Here's Klaine! And thank you for everyone that followed and favorited and reviewed! It means so much to me!**

Chapter 2: Meet the Hummel-Anderson family!

"Kurt…why are you up so early. It's seven in the morning!" Blaine complained as he turned over to shield the sun out of his eyes coming from the big window Kurt had just opened.

"I have to get up early because today me, Gabrielle, and Hayden are going Halloween costume shopping with Rachel, Jessica, Lilly, and Paige." Kurt explained.

Gabrielle was their four year old daughter that they had adopted from a young mother that had just moved to New York to go to college. Hayden was a surrogate with Santana and Blaine, and is one years old. They also had one on the way that was Kurt's and Brittany's. It's a girl who is due in December.

"Why are you bringing Hayden if Chris isn't coming? Finn told me he's staying home with him." Blaine asked this time getting up defeated because he knows Kurt won't let him go back to sleep now.

"Because Blaine. I need to see how he looks in his pumpkin costume at the store. That way if it doesn't fit we can get another size really quick." Kurt explained while going through clothes in the closet.

As Blaine sat down watching the T.V in their bedroom and Kurt was rummaging through his closet, they heard little footsteps and a soft voice coming to the room.

"Yes aunt santie…" Gabrielle spoke softly into the phone as she walked in her parents bedroom.

"Gabby can you give the phone to one of your daddies please?" Santana spoke through the phone.

"Okay!" Gabby exclaimed brightly as she walked over to Blaine sensing that Kurt was busy in the closet. "Here you go dada! Its aunt santie!"

"Hello?" Blaine asked taking the phone from Gabby.

"Hey Blaine. So listen, Brittany isn't feeling too good today so can you guys take Katie shopping with you guys? If you do I'll include thirty bucks for her Halloween costume and lunch." Santana spoke quickly into the phone.

"Yeah sure san. I think that Kurt was going to leave by ten thirty and go swing by Rachel's and Finns. So if you could drop Katie off around ten Gabby can play with her for a little while." Blaine explained into the phone as he tried to get Kurt's attention out of the closet. After a second Kurt turned around and saw Blaine was on the phone.

"Oh…HI SANTANA!" Kurt yelled towards the phone.

"Hey Kurt." Santana huriidly said. "See you then Blaine. And Tell Kurt Thank you." And then she hung up. Blaine reached down to grab Gabby who had been sitting on the floor trying to listen in on their conversation.

"So what did Santana want?" Kurt asked coming out of the closet with an outfit and going behind the room divider to change since Gabby was in the room.

"If you don't mind she's going to drop off Katie to go Halloween shopping with you guys. You should probably call Rachel." Blaine said while holding gabby in his lap.

"Yeah I'll call while you guys are eating breakfast in a minute." Kurt yelled from behind his divider.

"Do I get to see aunt Rachel today!" Gabby said excitedly.

"Yes you do baby doll. And you can see Paige!" Blaine said in a baby voice.

"YAY! Can we go eat, I'm hungry." Gabby said rubbing her tummy. Gabby's mother was a major in theater so she passed the genes of theatricality on to her daughter. Her mother was also a bright and beautiful blonde, so Gabby had long curly blonde hair that was usually found in pigtails, she also had bright blue eyes.

"What would you like for breakfast sweetie, I'll go make it for you." Said Kurt coming out from behind the divider wearing one of his award winning outfits that he designed himself.

"Hmm…"Gabby thought for a moment, "Can I have some Rice Crispies and milk!"

"Sure honey let me go make it for you, go sit down at the table." Kurt said as he walked out of the room and into their big kitchen. He bent down into the white cabinet and gathered the cereal and milk and then turning around to give it to Gabby who was sitting at the kitchen table.

He started a pot of coffee for him and Blaine to drink and while waiting he called Rachel to inform her about bringing Katie along.

"Oh hey Kurt what's up." Rachel said with a mouth full of food.

"Rachel sweetie, swallow then talk." Kurt instructed through the phone as he heard a gulp and a 'Hi Kurt!' coming from Finn in the background.

"Oh sorry, Finn made breakfast, so what's up?" Rachel asked this time with no food in her mouth.

"Katie is going to join us Halloween shopping today." Kurt said while taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Oh is Santana or Britt coming too?" Rachel asked Kurt while trying to shove another piece of pancake in her mouth.

"No Britt is sick and can't go anywhere so Santana is just going to drop off Katie and give me thirty bucks for her lunch and costume." Kurt explained to Rachel on the other end of the phone.

"Oh that'll be nice! I haven't seen Katie in a little while." Rachel Exclaimed through the telephone

"Yeah, it will be. Hey I got to go Gabby's done with her breakfast. Say hi to the girls and Chris for me!" Kurt said putting down his cup and grabbing Gabby's bowl.

"Okay I will. See you later!" Rachel said through the phone.

"Ok, bye Rachel." Kurt said as he hung up the phone, and grabbed Gabby to take her to get dressed.

"Okay princess what would you like to wear today?" Kurt said sitting down on Gabby's bed while she sat down on the floor.

"Hmm…How about my white top with music notes going down the front…and black leggings…with a pink semi tutu!" Gabby clapped.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful outfit!" Kurt said to gabby as he walked over to her closet to pick out the clothes.

After Gabby was dressed she wanted to go show Blaine the outfit she chose and he loved it. She then went to go sit in the living room and watch cartoons while waiting for Santana to drop off Katie. This would be one fun day.

**Okay guys…I hope I did Klaine justice…I'm not really used to writing for them. Also…in case you where wondering…I'm trying to morph a couple ships together into one story line. Like see how the Halloween costume shopping Is done by Finchel, Klaine, and partially Brittana. Next chapter will be the Brittana chapter and I'm going to mix in some Ryley and Tike. I'm also going by city they live in. Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Ryley, and Tike, all live in New York. Jitty and Wemma live in Lima, and Quick Samcades and Bartie live in L.A. Hope this clarifies some things! And please Review! **


	3. Meet the Lopez-Pierce Family!

**Okay! So this is the Brittana chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but this is really hard for me to write. Then my computer had to restart and I was stupid and it didn't save…so I had to start over. I hope you enjoy! **

"Santana…can you do something with Katie today?" Brittany asked her wife as she sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast. "I haven't been feeling so good today with the baby and all"

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you and maybe drop off Katie somewhere?" Santana responded as she made her own breakfast.

"I would love that, honestly Santana, but where would we drop Katie off? I'm pretty sure that Mike has his big show tonight so Mike and Tina can't watch her…Ryder and Marley are busy with their baby so I wouldn't want to put another one on them, and then Rachel and Kurt are going Halloween shopping with the kids while Blaine and Finn watch Hayden and Chris…theres no where for her to go." Brittany said to Santana as she ate her cheerios.

"What are you talking about?" four year old Katie Hillary Lopez Peirce asked skipping into the kitchen with her brown curls bouncing on her head.

Katie was adopted at birth by a mother who was incapable of caring for another child at the time. Her mother was on Broadway when she was younger but took a slope downwards and no one would hire her. She had four kids and her husband died in a car accident. She got pregnant after a random hookup in a bar, but couldn't support the child so gave her up. Her mother had long brown curls and green eyes, Katie had just the same.

"We where talking about which Aunt and Uncle we could send you off too for a day, mommy isn't feeling too well." Santana explained.

"Oh, well aren't they all open? Except for Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina. We're still going to his show tonight right?"

"As long as mommy feels better sweetheart." Santana explained again, sitting down with her coffee and giving Katie her food.

"Aren't Auntie Rachel and Uncle Kurt going Halloween shopping with Jess, Lilly, Paige, and Gabby? Can I go with them? I still need my costume!" Katie said excitedly clapping her hands.

"You know that's not that bad of an idea shortcake." Brittany said looking at her daughter as she gave her a high five.

"Your right. Let me go call Kurt." Santana said getting up from the table and almost jogging into the office to grab the phone.

A few minuets later Santana came back into the kitchen and turned to Katie.

"okay baby, I'm going to drop you off at Uncle Kurts and Uncle Blaines. I'm going to give you about 30 dollars and it is for your costume and lunch ONLY. No buying candy young lady, I know you will try." Santana said sternly pointing at the little girl.

"Yes mamma." Katie responded.

"Also, if you go back to Aunt Rachels and Uncle Finns, don't eat too much candy." Santana said again to her daughter.

Katie had a surprised expression on her face. "You knew Uncle Finn and Uncle puck where sneaking me candy!" she said shocked.

"Yes, we all knew." Brittany chuckled.

"Darn." Katie said.

"Well go get dressed little lady." Santana said as she usherd Katie out of the kitchen and into her bright bedroom.

Katie had a thing for brightness. Her favorite color was yellow, and her room showed that. The walls where the brightest yellow that Finn could find for them at home depot. The hardwood floor was covered in a bright sunshine smiley face carpet that had many toys on it that Katie forgot to put away. Her bed was white with Yellow sheets and a Yellow comforter. Her window had yellow curtains and all of her storage space was white. A plain and simple room, just the way Katie loved it.

Katie made her way to the closet, being careful not to trip on any of her toys. She made a mental note to pick those up before her mom (Santana) yelled at her. She reached in and grabbed her simple blue jeans and white tank top, topped off with a black jean jacket and her black boots. As she put the shoes on Santana stepped in her room, texting someone. Unaware of all the toys, she tripped on one and fell to the floor as Katie watched.

"Oh, Dios mío Katie necesita para poner sus juguetes antes de que yo me mato en ellos!" Santana yelled in Spanish. (Oh my god Katie you need to pick up your toys before I kill myself on them)

"Um…sorry momma?" Katie asked, un-sure of what she said.

"Are you dressed?" Santana asked standing up and speaking in English.

"Yes." Replied Katie.

"Okay…well here is your thirty bucks." Santana said handing it to her. "And go brush your hair and teeth…we have to leave like right now." Santana said as she and Katie ran into the bathroom.

Katie brushed her teeth quickly while Santana put her hair up in a high pony.

"Okay baby, we have a subway to catch." Santana said as they said goodbye to Brittany and then ran out the door to the subway station across the street from their apartment.

They paid for there train ticket and boarded the train heading in the direction of Kurts apartment that was located in almost nearly Times Square. About halfway there the subway stopped as some people got off and some got on. When the subway started moving again they heard a familiar voice calling them.

"Santana? Katie?" They turned to see who it was and Ryder was waving at them and trying to get through the crowd.

"Oh hey Ryder!" Santana said as he finally got next to them.

"Uncle Ryder!" Katie yelled, which earned a couple stares from other passengers.

"Hi there Katie!" Ryder said giving her a hug

"So how's Marley and Hannah doing?" Marley's doing well, she's just getting over the morning sickness again. And Hannah is doing just awesome for a one year old.

"Well that's wonderful." Santana said smiling.

"How are you guys doing?" Ryder asked

"Good! Brittany isn't feeling so well today so I'm dropping off Katie at Kurt's and Blaine's and they are going Halloween shopping with Rachel and the girls." Santana explained.

"Oh that's bad. I hope she feels better. I'm actually going to the High school; they have a game tonight so I'm trying to get them ready. I'm sad I'm missing mikes big performance though."

"Yeah, but he understands, your still going to his show next Saturday with Jake, Kitty, and Mr and Ms. Shu though right?"

"Of course!" Ryder said as the train stopped.

"Well Katie and I have to get off here. Good luck at the game tonight!" Santana said as she started to walk away before the doors closed.

"Thank you!" Ryder yelled as they stepped off.

…

Katie and Santana arrived at Kurt and Blaine's place right on time.

"Hey satan. How are you?" Kurt said as he opened the door.

"I'm fine thank you." Santana said rolling her eyes at the nickname.

"And how are you Katie?" Kurt asked bending down.

"I'm good! Do you like my outfit? I picked it out my self!" Katie said while modeling her work.

"It is EXCELENT." Kurt said clapping his hands. "We are about to leave and go to Rachel's so come on in Katie." Kurt said as Katie skipped in saying hi to Blaine before going to play with Gabby.

"Shes got thirty five bucks. The extra five is for subway fares. She is not allowed to buy candy." Santana said now looking sternly at Kurt.

"Yes I know…go home to Brittany now. I'm sure she needs you." Kurt said closing the door.

"Okay Katie, Gabby, ready to go?" Kurt said turning around.

**Okay guys…I hope I did well! And I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes…my keyboard has been acting funny today and keeps pressing the wrong thing. Reviews make me right faster! So…Review!**


End file.
